The present invention relates to condensation removal and specifically condensation removal in draft inducer.
Hot water heaters heat water in a tank by burning a fuel source, heating the tank, which transfers the thermal energy to the water, and thereby increases the water's temperature. As the fuel burns, the fuel produces a hot exhaust which is vented away from the hot water heater. In certain hot water heaters draft inducer are used to cool the exhaust. As the exhaust cools, a small amount of the exhaust condenses within either the draft inducer or the ventilation piping leading from the hot water heater. This condensation can then flow back into the draft inducer and the hot water heater. Over long periods of time, the buildup of condensation can cause corrosion and thus the deterioration of metal parts within the hot water heater and/or the draft inducer.
Prior art systems have designed special condensation traps to remove such condensation. This is both costly and also inconvenient. It is costly in that the manufacturer must design and create the condensation trap and incorporate the condensation routing into the design. Such designs are inconvenient for the home owner because the condensation will collect and the collection receptacle must be periodically emptied.